Emociones
by Llueeve
Summary: Anger, Jealousy, Bitterness, Tiredness, Hope, Lust, Love. It's everywhere. It's conceptual. You just can't see it.
1. Anger

**Skins no me pertenece es una serie emitida por el canal de televisión británico E4.**

* * *

_Serie de viñetas basadas en los sentimientos que enumera el personaje de Effy Stonem en el capítulo dedicado a ella de la segunda temporada. Utilizaré a distintos personajes de las tres generaciones._

* * *

**_JJ._**

* * *

Está enfadado, muy, muy enfadado.

¿Cuándo decidió su mundo ponerse patas arriba? Eran los tres mejores amigos que Bristol había visto jamás, cada uno diferente, Freddie con su eterna melancolía, Cook con vida de excesos y él con una aptitud matemática que supera en un 0,3% el del resto de la población. Pero a pesar de ello iguales, encajaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas, se complementaban entre ellos.

Eran los tres mosqueteros contra el mundo.

Pero entonces llegó ella, con su largo pelo oscuro, sus penetrantes ojos azules, su sonrisa pícara y ese aire de misterio sin resolver que envolvía toda su esencia. Y lo jodió todo.

Da una patada contra la pared frustrado, logrando que uno de sus cuadros de cohetes caiga al suelo.

Effy debía de tener como segundo nombre problemas.

Aporrea a Katie con una piedra y la abandona en el bosque, se acuesta con Cook, le gusta Freddie, tiene a Pandora comiendo de su mano y a él… A él también le ha conquistado. Y eso que se supone que era el inteligente del grupo y debería de haberlo visto venir.

Pero no puede dejar que la ira le consuman, no quiere volver a ponerse de medicamentos hasta arriba, Emily le dijo que no eran buenos para él que debía desinhibirse, pero a pesar de ello no cree que este momento sea el mejor para desmelenarse porque si lo hace irá a buscar a Cook hasta el culo del mundo y lo arrastrará por la oreja hasta casa si hace falta, pateará el culo de Freddie hasta que este deje de lamentarse por las esquinas como un bebé y obligará a Effy a decidirse de una vez para que deje de joderles la vida.

Pero es que él es JJ, no hace esa clase de cosas. Con o sin medicación.

Y eso le cabrea aun más, ojala fuese un poco más decidido.

Es necesario.

Freddie y Cook han dejado de ser amigos y está harto de tener que estar en el medio, quiere que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes y es él único que puede arreglarse eso, vale que él también cree querer a Effy pero al menos no está tan loco por ella como sus dos mejores amigos.

Tiene que hacer algo ya o no habrá vuelta a atrás y lo perderá todo.

Las escapadas nocturnas al cobertizo de Freddie para ver alguna película de adultos, colarse en fiestas con Cook, espiar a Karen mientras Freddie no se da cuenta, cerrar todos los pubs de Bristol, conocer chicas, compartir secretos, contar los unos con los otros, vivir mil aventuras.

Todo.

Así que basta de darle patadas a todo como un crío llorón y lamentarse por las esquinas, ha de hacer algo.

Piensa ir a ver a Freddie y quiera este o no irán hasta el cochambroso lugar en el que Cook se encuentre y arreglaran las cosas.

Como se llama JJ.


	2. Jealousy

**_Sid._**

* * *

Michelle siempre ha sido una chica guapa, muy guapa, posiblemente sea la chica más bonita de todo Bristol, e incluso puede que de toda Gran Bretaña.

Su nariz se arruga de una manera adorable cuando se ríe, sus ojos son tan claros que si te fijas bien puedes verte reflejado en ellos, sus labios rosas siempre curvados hacia arriba e una sonrisa parece tan suaves que tiene que contenerse para no acariciarlos con la punta de sus dedos o con sus propios labios.

Y por si todo eso no fuese suficiente, es simpática, graciosa y la mejor amiga que ha tenido nunca.

Sid no le encuentra ningún fallo, ninguno salvo Tony.

Tony es su mejor amigo, su hermano, pero es un capullo integral y la forma en la que trata a la dulce Michelle es despreciable. Pero ella está tan enamorada de él que no se da cuenta de nada y baila siempre al son que este marca.

No la merece.

Detesta verles juntos, cuando bailan de esa forma tan pegada el uno junto al otro o cuando se besan frente a él. Se siente morir.

La bilis sube hasta su garganta y le quema la lengua, su vista se vuelve borrosa y tiene que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no decirle a Tony un par de cosas. Respira con dificultad como si algo o alguien estuviese apretando sus pulmones con una energía desmesurada, sus ideas se vuelven bastante sádicas en lo que a Tony respeta y su estomago se vuelve más saltarín que un canguro.

Sabe que todos esas cosas que atacan su cuerpo tienen un solo y simple nombre, celos.

Los malditos celos.

Si Michelle no hubiera elegido a Tony, si Tony no fuese tan jodidamente perfecto y él fuera un poco menos asocial, la vida le hubiera sonreído y ahora no estaría en una esquina del bar mirando a sus dos mejores amigos devorarse la boca con esa horrible sensación en sus entrañas.

Él es el tipo indicado para Michelle, la cuidaría, respetaría, escucharía y querría como nadie lo haría nunca. Estaría ahí para ella pasase lo que pasase y jamás recibiría ni una sola mala palabra por su parte, no como con Tony.

Y Tony podría ser su mejor amigo y mil cosas más pero en momentos como ese solo era el mamón que le había robado a la chica de sus sueños.

El cretino creído que le lanzaba miradas de burla desde el otro lado del local.

Bebe su cerveza con apuro y girándose apartando la vista de ellos, dejando de auto torturarse.

Solo espera que Michelle recapacite algún día y deje a Tony. Y cuando eso ocurra el no será el estúpido que es siempre y jugará bien sus cartas, dispuesto a quedarse él con la chica y Tony con los celos.


	3. Bitterness

**_Naomi._**

* * *

Que fácil resulta mirarse al espejo por las mañanas y auto convencerse de que no eres esa persona que se esconde tras esos tristes ojos azules.

Que sencillo resulta ignorar los latidos de tu corazón cuando ella roza levemente el dorso de tu mano, cuando su dulce olor a melón se cuela por tus fosas nasales nublándote los sentidos.

Que natural te sale fingir que no te importa, que no te mueres por besar sus labios o retenerla entre tus brazos sin darle importancia a nada más.

Que bien ignoras sus palabras y sus miradas cargadas de anhelo.

Que cínica que te vuelves en cuanto tienes ocasión sin importarte el daño que puedas causarle, o eso es lo que te dices.

Eres una farsante y tú actitud te está convirtiendo en una amargada y por si eso no fuese suficiente estás impidiendo tu felicidad.

La tuya y la de Emily.

Emily, que ha soportado cosas que tú en su lugar ni aguantarías.

Emily que ha pesar de todo está ahí para ti, quitándole importancia a las decepciones que la sacuden por tu culpa.

Y la quieres, joder si la quieres. Nunca te habías planteado que te gustasen las chicas pero con Emily, con ella es distinto. Da igual que sea una chica, un chico o un árbol. Sientes que solo cuando estás con ella puedes estar completa.

Y si eso no es amor ¿Qué cojones lo es?

Aún recuerdas la palabras que te dijo en el bosque tras dejarla abandonada poco después de haberos acostado, si es que cuando quieres eres toda una cabrona.

_"Se valiente y quiéreme de vuelta." (*)_

Ser valiente no es tan difícil, solo tienes que arriesgarte dar el paso e ir a por ella, tú felicidad está en tu mano pero solo te limitas a seguir mintiéndote y a besarte con Cook en una aula vacía buscando confirmar algo que sabes que no es real.

Despierta Naomi, sabes lo que tienes que hacer sabes que es lo que necesitas.

Las personas que nos hacen felices son las que menos te los esperas, tu madre te lo dijo y a pesar de que ser un completo desastre como persona tiene razón.

No planeabas enamorarte de Emily, no era algo predecible, pero pasó y te hace feliz ¿A que esperas?

¿Qué pretendes?

¿Ser una amargada toda tu vida? ¿Seguir con la farsa que has montado en tu mente y alejarte de Emily?

Suena maravilloso.

Miras tu reflejo en el espejo y piensas que es ahora y nunca.

Sales todo lo rápido que puedes de tu casa y llegas a la suya, respiras hondo y te acercas a la puerta dispuesta a llamar hasta que ella aparezca.

Ha llegado el momento de arriesgarse y ser feliz.

* * *

**(*)** Como he visto Skins en la V.O no sé si la frase dicha por Emily concuerda correctamente con como se tradujo para la versión en español, la frase viene a ser aquella de "_Be brave and want me back_".

**Por cierto, podéis dejar comentarios, no muerdo :)**


	4. Tiredness

**_Liv._**

* * *

No pude decir que no lo ha intentado, ha puesto todo de su parte para que lo suyo salga bien.

Ha hecho cosas por Matty que nadie haría nunca.

O ¿acaso cualquier persona ya fuese habitante de Bristol u otro lugar del mundo pasaría una noche como la que ellos dos vivieron?

¿Alguien se atrevería a drogarse con un desconocido y a pasar la noche con él?

¿Alguien lo aceptaría después de haberse enterado de que era lo que le unía a Nick?

¿Alguien habría hecho todo lo que ella hizo para que este la perdonase y volviera a su lado?

No.

Ni siquiera Franky, ese gran obstáculo que se interpone entre ellos.

Liv no tiene ni la más remota idea de que pasa entre ellos dos, solo sabe que no le gusta para nada. Matty está con ella y eso es algo que Franky debe respetar ¡joder! Tanto ella como Grace se han enfrenta a Mini por su culpa, al menos se lo debe por eso.

Aunque claro, no está ciega y a su percepción no escapa que las miradas que esos dos se dedican van más allá de su control y por la intensidad de estás da la impresión de que no les importará arrasar con lo que sea en su camino por encontrarse.

Pero se ha dado la casualidad de que ella está en el medio y no puede evitar sentirse como un pequeño barco a la deriva en una enorme tormenta, resistiendo pero resignándose ante lo inevitable.

¡Pero al menos que se corten delante de ella!

Está cansada de fingir que no sé da cuenta de nada y que todo está bien, que dentro de su extraña relación son la mar de felices, cuando en realidad todo amenaza con venirse abajo.

Y es que en verdad está terriblemente cansada de luchar por el chico cuando ya desde el inicio se encuentra ante una batalla perdida.

Puede que Matty se lo pase bien con ella y sea cierto que le quiere pero Franky ha pasado por su vida como un huracán y contra eso ella no puede competir.

Y como también quiere a Matty y haría lo que fuese por él, no le quedará más remedio que rendirse.

A parte está demasiado harta de estar cansada.

Y Liv Malone no es esa clase de chica.


	5. Hope

**_Rich y Grace._**

* * *

El volumen de la música apenas les permite oír sus propios pensamientos, el lugar está tan abarrotado que han recibido de media más codazos que Nick en todos los partidos que lleva jugado esta temporada.

Rich busca a Alo entre la multitud, debería resultarle sencillo ya que su cabello pelirrojo desentona en cualquier lugar al que va, pero parece ser que en esta ocasión a su amigo debe de habérselo tragado la tierra porque no hay ni rastro de él.

Por su parte Grace se encuentra con Franky al otro lado de la pista de baile, han salido para celebrar lo bien que ha ido el desfile pero ha sido llegar al lugar y perder a Liv entre el gentío.

Franky se desliza entre los demás cuerpos que bailan con una facilidad pasmosa, le cuesta seguirle el ritmo y serpentear entre las demás personas como ella pero lo va consiguiendo hasta que choca contra la espalda de su escurridiza nueva amiga, al parecer ha visto algo que ha llamado su atención, espera que sea Liv, pero en realidad es Mini. Franky se apena al verla tan solitaria y le dice que deben ir a ver que le sucede pero Grace se niega, aun está enfadada con la chica por como la trató esa mañana de manera que no va con Franky a ver que le pasa a la rubia y sigue con su empeño de encontrar a Liv.

Rich mientras se adentra en la pista, es posible que Alo esté intentado ligar con alguna chica lo suficientemente borracha como para no mandarle a paseo tan rápido como lo haría la mismísima Minerva McGuinnes. De pronto se encuentra frente a frente con alguien que le corta el paso, no es Alo pero en verdad tampoco le molesta mucho que no lo sea, es Grace.

Pensó que Liv con lo fiestera que suele ser podría estar en el centro de la pista de baile borracha como una cuba restregándose contra cualquier chico salido, pero en el medio y medio del local no se encuentra su desaparecida amiga, sino Rich.

El chico es borde y directo con ella en cuanto la ve, pero Grace resulta más dulce de la habitual dejando al chico descolocado y con las defensas bajas. De modo que un tanto sorprendido no puede evitar preguntarle — ¿Entonces ahora somos amigos?

La sonrisa de Grace se ensancha y con una soltura que nunca antes había demostrado tener con los chicos responde — Estaba esperando algo más que eso.

Y ambos atrayéndose el uno al otro como dos imanes, tal y como decía la madre de Grace se besan, es un beso corto y casto pero les sabe a promesas y amor, infinito amor.

Cuando Rich busca la mirada de Grace se topa con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos y aunque a él no le van nada ese tipo de cursilerías puede asegurar que los suyos son un reflejo de los de la chica, sus ojos también tiene esa pequeña chispa, esa chispa de esperanza.


	6. Lust

_**Cook.**_

* * *

Los jadeos se convierten en el hilo musical de la casa de Naomi. Él no es un tío precisamente ruidoso, efectivo sí, entregado también, insaciable por supuesto pero ¿ruidoso? Jamás.

Sin embargo su acompañante no sigue su ejemplo y se esta calladita un rato, no. Aria o Arcia o como diantres se llame grita como si estuvieran llevándola a un matadero. Y eso que aun no ha alcanzado el orgasmo ¿Qué dóciles sonidos saldrán de su garganta cuando eso pase?

Pero tampoco es que Cook le de mucha importancia a eso, no es que Arcia, o como se pronuncie ese nombre, vaya a estar muy presente en su vida.

Como todo chico de su edad y con una vida sexual tan plena como la suya, con sus correspondientes sorpresillas tales como ladillas de cuando en cuando, todo sea dicho, tiene una serie de necesidades que él solo no va a atender.

De modo que en cuanto vio a Arcia en aquel pub no dudo ni un instante en acercarse a ella y probar suerte. Y por supuesto su ataque funcionó, claro que funcionó, ninguna chica se resiste a _Cookie Monster_.

Arcia no está mal, digamos que sabe lo que hace, tiene unas kilométricas piernas que logran hacerle perder el sentido, su culo es tan suave que el de un bebé parecería estropajo a su lado, sus tetas no son muy allá pero mientras le quepan en la mano él no se queja.

El único problema que le ve es que abre la boca y destroza todo el conjunto, que tía tan jodidamente estúpida.

Pero para lo que la quiere bien que le sirve, por mucho que Naomi insista en que su parecido con Effy es más que notable.

Haber estado tanto tiempo sin recibir mimos de _Emilio-man_ ha acabado afectándole.

Arcia no se parece en nada a Effy, vale tiene el mismo peinado y su ropa es un tanto similar pero nada más, total hoy en día casi todas las chicas de Bristol son iguales.

Y se niega a darle más vueltas al tema.

Porque la lujuria que corre por sus venas es más poderosa que cualquier palabra, nombre o recuerdo y Cook no es que se haya caracterizado nunca por ignorar los deseos de su lado más salvaje.


	7. Love

**_Chris_**

* * *

A Chris le gusta observar a Jal mientras duerme. El subir y bajar de su pecho le resulta hipnótico y relajante.

Sonríe pícaramente al recordar lo que han hecho en esa cama escasas horas antes de que su novia se quedase plácidamente dormida y procede a besarla en el pelo contento de tener a una tía tan tremenda como Jal a su lado.

Ella se revuelve un poco pero continúa durmiendo, ni una apisonadora lograría despertarla, tiene el sueño increíblemente profundo.

Él también es un dormilón empedernido pero las contadas veces que Jal se queda a pasar la noche en su piso prefiere pasarlas contemplándola dormir en vez de imitarla.

Sabe que como Jal se entere de que se dedica que mirarla dormir se morirá de la vergüenza, pero es que no puede evitarlo, para él es la chica más bonita del universo y cuando duerme desprende una especie de magnetismo que hace que resulte aun más hermosa, si eso es posible.

Cosas como esas son las ñoñerías más grandes que ha pensado en su vida y es consciente de que como Anwar y los demás se enteren de que tiene esas ideas se burlarían de él para toda la eternidad, pero ¡Que les jodan! Estar enamorado es lo mejor que podría haberle pasado y más aún estar enamorado de Jal.

Se levanta de la cama procurando no hacer mucho ruido, no es que Jal vaya a despertarse por eso pero es que quizás Cassie, que acaba de llegar a casa hace apenas unos minutos, si pueda despertarse y Chris no quiere molestarla haciendo tanto ruido.

Enciende un cigarrillo y mientras mira por la ventana reflexiona acerca de como ha cambiado su vida de pronto de un año para otro. Sí, quizás siga un poco perdido pero el echo de tener a Jal en su vida le aporta una perspectiva nueva que le hace ver que no está todo tan perdido como cree.

Escucha a Jal moverse y se gira encontrándose con la mirada de su novia ya despierta — ¿Qué haces? — le pregunta ella.

Él apaga el cigarro y sonríe — Fumar un poco — responde.

Jal niega con la cabeza dulcemente — Anda ven aquí — dice mientras abre la cama.

Chris se mete dentro y la abraza mientras se acomodan para dormir. Antes de cerrar los ojos un agradable pensamiento cruza su mente y es que el amor al fin de cuentas puede cambiar la vida de cualquiera.

* * *

**C'est fini.**

_¿Merece reviews?_


End file.
